


(the one that) Makes Your Day

by cairusvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author is combining his first obsession (Spider-Man) and his latest obsession (Kpop men), Can I get a "Are We Surprised?" form the crowd?, Jeon Wonwoo as Spider-Man, M/M, Mentions of Bruises/Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, POV: hansol is tired but he loves Wonwoo so he is enduring, Wonsol soft boyfriends yes, heavily inlfuenced by That GoSe Episode, spider-man au, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Hansol is faced with the task of meeting almost a dozen of Wonwoo's friends at once and one of them also happens to be his past campus crush.Oh, and Wonwoo has to leave too.Yeah.But Hansol can't exactly complain. Dating Spider-Man does have it's, you know... setbacks.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	(the one that) Makes Your Day

Hansol knew that dating Wonwoo had its... well, not exactly setbacks. But you know, that. 

For one, he's too much of a geek. And Hansol means this in the nicest way. He gets caught up in his own world most of the time. Daydreaming, calculating, it's almost like he has a holographic image of something as he thinks about it and everything around him disappears. Then, he's also more caffeine than he is human. And, he's best friends with Soonyoung who is honestly a bit too much for Hansol, and he's also best friends with Jihoon. Hansol's first college crush that everyone in their campus knows to be his crush since it was broadcasted in their campus radio show.

It's a whole mess.

But that's basically how he met Wonwoo. 

Well, sort of. 

But that's not the point. 

The point is the downsides of dating Wonwoo. And one of them is what led Hansol into taking a taxi to a not so creepy warehouse in the middle of nowhere with a bag full of his "best but fashionable questionable clothes" which he still thinks is weird. He pays for the taxi, gets out when he sees the driver's unsure gaze on him, and he sighs when he drives away. 

In hindsight, this could be a trap. 

Hansol pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket and calls Wonwoo. He then hears Wonwoo's ringtone right behind him and he turns around to find Wonwoo hanging upside-down behind him, smiling. "Hey." Wonwoo says and Hansol lets out a frustrated sigh. "I told you to stop doing that!" He pushes him, watches as he swings back, and Wonwoo jumps off and lets the web go as he walks up to him, still smiling. "I know. You look adorable when you're mad, though." Wonwoo says, still with the stupid smile of his, and Hansol grunts as Wonwoo wraps his arms under his arms and pulls him in for a hug.

Dating  _ the  _ Spider-man may sound cool as, you know, a concept. But finding out he's just a really a big nerd who's way into too many things. 

Wonwoo is studying mechanical engineering, yeah. But he's also really good with a camera. He's helped Hansol with his Chemistry homework more times than they've kissed. And they kiss, like, a lot. He also knows basic computer programming which Hansol thinks suits his love for video games. Oh, and he pretty much can do any sport. "But actually doing them is like, you know... Cheating." Wonwoo once told him and Hansol can see what he meant when he once lifted a dangling van over the edge of an overpass and back on the road. 

But that's just the good parts. 

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up. Had to, uh, intervene." Wonwoo says and when he pulls back from the hug Hansol can see the bruises peeking from the collar of his shirt. "Are you okay?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo does his stupid smile and nod. "Better now." Wonwoo says and Hansol hits his chest, making him groan. "I'm serious." Hansol says and Wonwoo nods. "I was just hit with, like, a chair." "You couldn't dodge a fuckign chair?" "If i did then it'd hit someone else." Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs. "I don't..." Hansol sighs. He's sounding more and more like a broken record now that he's used to it. "I know. You don't like that I'm putting myself in between a person and something dangerous. But I swear, the chair looks a lot worse after it hit me." Wonwoo says and Hansol smiles at his attempt to make things a lot less dangerous. "I just don't know if I want to get used to this, to be able to not worry about you when you keep putting yourself in situations that makes me worry." Hansol says and Wonwoo shrugs. "You know I can't just not do it." Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs. "Well. All I know is that if I did get powers I'll be using them for my own benefit. Like tying my boyfriend up in our bed so i don't get a heart attack everytime i hear police sirens." Hansol says and Wonwoo nods. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Wonwoo says and Hansol whips his bag and lets it hit Wonwoo's thigh. Wonwoo laughs as Hansol walks off and Wonwoo runs up to him and grabs his hand. 

"What are we even doing here?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo tugs him towards one of the smaller buildings and Hansol faintly hears the beat of a song as they get closer. Wonwoo drags him inside and Hansol just stares at... well. At everything. But before he could do that properly, Wonwoo takes his bag from his hand and sighs. 

"Widen your stance and brace your arms." Wonwoo says and then Hansol hears a long and loud "Incoming!" and watches as someone sprints towards them and jumps when he's a couple of feet away from Hansol and Hansol barely keeps his foot under him as he carries the guy bridal style in front of him. "You passed." He said, smiling at Hansol, and Hansol can't do much but just stare. "He passed! Wonwoo can keep his boyfriend." The guy says and he jumps off of Hansol's arms and runs back inside. He turns around to walk backwards and smiles at them. "Welcome to wonderland." The guy says and he bows, dramatically, and everyone seems to just crowd around him and stare at Hansol. "That one is Chan. He's a bit too much but, you know. He's cool." Wonwoo says and Hansol smiles as Wonwoo wraps an arm around his waist and walks inside. 

Soonyoung was the first to walk up to Hansol, asking him about five questions before Hansol could even answer the first one, and someone came up from behind him and pulled him back. "You must be Hansol. Sorry about him, he had coffee." The guy said and he flashed Hansol a smile. "I'm Seokmin, Wonwoo told us a lot about you. We're glad you could come." Seokmin says and then he pulls Soonyoung away towards an actual turntable at the corner of the room and Hansol scans the entire place and he can't help but smile at the whole set-up. There was a huge green screen on one side of the room equipped like a whole studio with all the lights and various more... camera things. Hansol doesn't know them, okay? Wonwoo's probably told him about it but he can barely remember the brand of Wonwoo's camera. Then there's a table with food that Hansol thought was fake but is apparently just set up very dramatically for some reason but the food is real as it gets. "You guys made it!" Someone else runs up to them and Hansol steps back as someone taller than Wonwoo bounds up to them, grinning. "So I have Minghao and Joshua hyung setting up the clothes. I already spread everyone around to keep everything as sane as possible." He says to Wonwoo and Wonwoo laughs. "Thanks Mingyu." Wonwoo says and then he pulls Hansol closer. "But before any of that, this is my boyfriend, Hansol." Wonwoo says and Hansol almost laughs as the guy seems to just see him then. "Oh! Right! Sorry, I've been planning this for weeks and I've been awake for like, thirty hours now." He says and Hansol finds that very concerning. "Don't worry about him. The coffee Soonyoung had was from him so he'll probably burn out later into the night." Someone else says and Wonwoo laughs. "That's Seungcheol. Basically our bouncer. And sort of Mingyu's bodyguard, personal assistant, and alarm clock." Wonwoo says and the guy frowns as he pushes Mingyu back towards the table. "There's supposed to be a hyung somewhere in that sentence." Seungcheol says and Hansol laughs. "So you're his boyfriend. Got it." Hansol says and he smiles. "You go and set up with Mingyu, I can introduce him to everyone else." Seungcheol says and he wraps an arm around Hansol's shoulder. "He's gonna tell you i had a crush on him, which was true, and I'm over it. But he  _ obviously _ isn't." Wonwoo says and Hansol laughs. 

Seungcheol starts by dragging him to the table, where Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Jihoon are eating. Hansol tries not to embarrass himself in front of Jihoon by trying to act indifferent but the moment their eyes meet Hansol just froze and both of them laugh. "Seems like you two know each other already." Seungcheol says and Hansol nods. "It's a long story but yeah. I've seen him and Soonyoung hyung a lot." Hansol explains and Seungcheol nods. "Right. Same uni. Well that's two down. Seokmin is Soonyoung's boyfriend. Personally i think it's because they're the only ones who can handle each other but yeah." Seungcheol says and he pushes Hansol away from the table as Soonyoung starts screaming for him to come back. Then he introduces him to Minghao and Joshua. He already knows Joshua from all the times he told Wonwoo about his family and he would tell him what he knows about Joshua. Both of them were cool, as quiet as Hansol too apparently because Seungcheol just watches as the three of them stare at each other in silence. Seungcheol drags him down to the couch after that, introducing him to a Jun who claims to be Wonwoo's best friend and Hansol pretends like he hasn't heard of him before just like Wonwoo told him to and he screams at Wonwoo from where Wonwoo was setting up his camera. He then introduces him to Seungkwan who he remembers Wonwoo telling him is his age, and the last one was Jeonghan who was lying down on Chan's lap as Chan smiles at him and then goes back to whatever he was doing on his phone. "What are you doing?" Seungcheol asks Jeonghan and he smiles. "Lying on Channie's heaven sent lap." Jeonghan says a bit louder than he needed to, and Seungcheol laughs. "Stop purposely trying to annoy Jihoon." "I like how he gets mad when I flirt with his boyfriend. Leave me alone." Jeonghan says and he turns to his side, facing Chan's stomach, and then lifts Chan's jacket and uses it to hide his face. Hansol then watches as Jihoon walks up to the couch out of nowhere, tugs on Chan's jacket, and Chan laughs as he pulls him towards the end of the couch , letting Jeonghan's head fall on the couch. "He pushes himself up as Jihoon walks around the couch and lifts Chan up as he sits down and sets Chan to sit on his lap. "Remember when our Jihoon used to be so kind?" Jeonghan asks, scowling at Jihoon, and Jihoon answers it with his own scowl. "He was only nice to you, though." Seungcheol says and now Jihoon turns his scowl to Seungcheol. "What? It's true! We've been friends the longest but you don't even call me hyung." Seungcheol says and Jihoon rolls his eyes. "My point is no one loves me anymore." Jeonghan says and he flops down on his back on the couch, sighing. Chan has an arm around Jihoon's neck as he keeps doing whatever on his phone and he and Jihoon talk softly as Seungcheol and Jeonghan argue. 

"Wonwoo hyung told us you're a Spider-man fan?" Seungkwan says, moving to sit on his other side, and Hansol almost chokes. "He  _ what!? _ " Hansol asks and Seungkwan laughs. "It's okay. We once saw him with like, a Spider-man mask in his bag and he told us it was yours. Do you do cosplays?" Seungkwan asks, clearly just trying to make conversation, but Hansol can't help but find it extremely funny. "Actually, that mask was mine but i got it for him." Hansol says and Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. 

The afternoon passes by with Hansol spending most of it with Chan and Seungkwan. They'd move to the table for food and then go back to the couch to talk, and by sunset, Hansol's being asked to change for a shoot. "What?" "This is a sort of photoshoot party." Seungkwan says and he drags Hansol towards Minghao and Joshua. "That would explain the clothes." Hansol says and he walks up to Minghao. "I was told to go here." Hansol says and Minghao turns to him and smiles. "I was told to give you this." Mignhao says and he hands Hansol an outfit. Hansol holds up the hanger and stares. "Don't blame me." Minghao says and he points over Hansol's shoulder. Hansol follows his finger and sighs. Minghao goes to tend to Seungkwan and Hansol walks away and he taps Wonwoo's shoulder as he holds his camera up from behind Mingyu. "Do you want to tell me why you decided to now be this kind of boyfriend?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo smiles at him and then goes back to shooting. "It looks cute." Wonwoo says, like that clears it up, and Hansol sighs. "Soonyoung hyung is literally wearing a crop top. And you gave me overalls." Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs. "Oh and Seungkwan's nice. Told me all about me being a Spider-man fan and all." Hansol says and Wonwoo tenses. "Right." Wonwoo says and he turns to Hansol with an unsure smile. "I panicked. And the first thing that popped into my head was you so I just went along with it and it's cool. Most of them are Spider-man fans. I think Jihoon went to a convention once?" Wonwoo says and Hansol nods. "Sure." Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs. "I'm sorry I made you seem like a die hard fan." Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs. "It's fine." He says. "I'm sorry I told Seungkwan I made you wear a sexy Spider-man costume when we have sex." Hansol says and then he walks away. 

Hansol can't say he didn't have his anxiety tailing around him for the entire night but he will say that he had enough fun to overshadow it. After their first photoshoot they just chilled in their outfits, eating and eventually drinking as Chan opens the cooler in front of the turntable and hands him a beer. Mingyu was still taking photos of them as they ate, "To make it look more natural!  _ So stop fucking posing! _ ", Mingyu says mostly to the others who were doing dramatic poses as they eat and Hansol laughs and leans on Wonwoo's shoulder as Mingyu just gives up and takes his seat to eat. They were about to do a quick change of outfits when Wonwoo's phone vibrates in his pants, Hansol feeling it against his leg, and Wonwoo's look was enough to know what it meant. 

Wonwoo excuses himself and goes outside to "answer a call" and Hansol smiles as he turns back to Chan's story about how he feels like someone's been following him and Jihoon reassures him he's not gonna be going home alone for at least a month after this conversation. "Hey." Wonwoo says behind him and Hansol braces himself. "I gotta go and meet up a project partner real quick." Wonwoo says and Hansol almost laughs when there's a collective sigh around the table. "Seems like I'm not the only one used to it." Hansol jokes and Wonwoo sighs. "Your boyfriend's a nerd. Honestly Wonwoo. It's a Saturday night. And it's our first time with Hansol." Joshua says and Wonwoo gives them an uncomfortable smile. Hansol grabs his hand and smiles. "It's okay. Just come back as soon as you can, okay?" Hansol says and Wonwoo nods. Hansol reaches for Wonwoo's bag under their cahir and stands up. "Don't encourage this kind of behaviour!" Soonyoung says across the table and Hansol drags Wonwoo outside. "Do you need a ride?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo shakes his head no, telling them he's already called a taxi. "Is it bad?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo shakes his head no. "Just a bank robbery and the guy is like, stuck inside because the cops are there. I'll be back in like, an hour." Wonwoo says and Hansol tries to keep in his sigh. "I'm sorry." Wonwoo says and Hansol shakes his head. "I don't think it's fair to monopolize Spider-man." Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs. Wonwoo takes off his jacket and wraps it around Hansol's shoulders. He takes off his shirt and pants, revealing his blue and red suit, and then swaps his shoes and pulls out his mask. Hansol stops Wonwoo when he's about to put on his mask and pulls him in for a kiss. "Be careful." Hansol says and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo pulls down his mask, hugs Hansol, and then throws his bag hard enough for it to land on the building's roof and then he shoots a string of web on the top of the building and pulled it back. "I'll be right back." Wonwoo says and then he jumps and lets the web slingshots himself over the building. 

Hansol comes back inside with everyone not so subtly looking at him. "He's a bit of a workaholic, I know. It's not that bad." Hansol says and everyone just nods. "It's not?" Seungcheol asks and Hansols sighs. "It's not perfect but at least I know he's not off doing God knows what." Hansol says and there's this collective hum around the table. Seungcheol tells him how much Wonwoo's been doing "that'' recently and it's been kind of putting a damper on the mood every time he does. Most times he does say he's off to do some school work and sometimes he even uses Hansol as his excuse even when they all just  _ know  _ he's just going to study. "Oh, about that. I actually did tell him to say that. I just... He doesn't want you guys to think he doesn't care about you guys as much as he cares about his classes. He just really wants to do well, you know. He feels like it's the best way to repay his aunt for everything." Hansol says and Seungcheol sighs because no one can do anything against Wonwoo's aunt. He does feel kind of guilty for lying about it though. "Wonwoo love you guys. I am kind of worried that he's spending more time with you guys than he is with me." Hansol jokes and Seungcheol scoffs. "Then hang out with us. Then Wonwoo can spend what little time he has with everyone." Seungcheol says and Hansol nods. "Just as long as you don't do that weird awkward thing you do with my boyfriend. You two have to get over whatever that is." Chan says from besides him and Soonyoung laughs. "Okay so I had like, this weird crush on Jihoon and some asshole thought it'd be funny to broadcast it all over campus." Hansol says and Chan pats his back in comfort but his smug grin just says something else. "It was flattering." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. "It was embarrassing." Hansol says and everyone laughs. 

They did a few more of the photoshoot, both on the table and on literally anywhere on set, and Jeonghan drags him by the hand and asks him to help with the interveiw. Jeonghan seems to like the fact that Hansol knows next to nothing about them so his questions are apparently hilarious. Like asking Minghao about the reason why Mingyu would ask him to take care of styling and Minghao telling him all about his course in fashion design. But he did get to know them more because of the interview and Hansol is only a little bit terrified of Jeonghan after that. Joshua then started talking more to him when they were tidying up, Seungkwan and Chan still tag teaming on making sure that Hansol won't feel out of place, and he finds him really nice and a bit... weird as well.

Wonwoo comes back when Mingyu was telling them where to get the mattresses from upstairs and Hansol runs up to him and immediately pats him down for bruises. "Babe? You're gonna look like a total helicopter boyfriend if you don't stop." Wonwoo whispers and Hansol glares at him. "I don't  _ care _ . Are you okay?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo smiles. "I'm fine, just got hit by a flying trashcan on the back." Wonwoo says and when Hansol moves his hand on his lower back Wonwoo flinches. "A trashcan?" Wonwoo nods. "Yeah. You know those huge concrete ones?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol sighs. "Hey, we were gonna ask if you guys want to stay the night? Jihoon and Chan are gonna go so you don't have to if you don't want to." Seungkwan says next to Mingyu and Hansol immediately smiles. "I think we're gonna pass for now? But maybe next time?" Hansol asks and Mignyu nods. "Sure thing. Come on, we still have a few drinks left and Jihoon can just take you guys on his car later." Mingyu says and Seungkwan tugs on his arm while Mingyu pulls Wonwoo inside with an arm around his shoulder. 

Wonwoo has a hand on Hansol's thigh for the rest of their night, laughing along and even threatening to suffocate Joenghan with his own hands when Jeonghan voices out how "pretty" Hansol was. And no matter who it was, Jeonghan still has a hold of them somehow because Wonwoo did not look like he was joking. Jihoon then announces they have to leave, walking towards the door to grab their coats forma pile and Wonwoo gets up to get his and Hansol's bag as Chan drags Hansol towards the edge of the set to grab Wonwoo's camera bag and Chan carries a couple of tripods. Jihoon takes the bags from Chan and puts his coat on for him and Hansol watches as Jihoon blushes from everyones' attention. He flips everyone off as he walks out and he yells at Wonwoo to get out now or they'll leave without them. Hansol takes his coat from Wonwoo and give Wonwoo his camera and takes his backpack from him. Wonwoo smiles at him as if he thought Hansol wouldn't notice him wincing from his bag and Wonwoo gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as they walk out. Everyone yells their own goodbyes. Most of them scream at Hansol to come back in their own personal way, and Hansol laughs and promises a lot of next times. 

The drive to Wonwoo's apartment was fast and quiet. The kind of quiet that was more comfortable than not. Chan would turn to them, asking for the four of them to go out sometimes, and Wonwoo agrees only if Jihoon would knowing full well that Jihoon doesn't like the thought of double dates but he seems to have underestimated Chan's effect on him seeing how surprised he was that Jihoon agreed. Hansol honestly thinks it would be awkward but he thinks this day was enough to finally kill the tensions he always brings to Jihoon. They say their goodnights right before their good nights and Jihoon drives off with a smile as Chan screams his own good night. Hansol wraps an arm around Wonwoo's lower back as they walk in and heads for the elevator and He lets Wonwoo wrap his arms around his neck in a hug as they wait for his floor.

Hansol smiles at Wonwoo's tired face, his friendly front finally dissipating from exhaustion and Hansol takes everything from Wonwoo's arms once they get in his apartment and asks Wonwoo to shower a bit as he sets up the tub. Hansol then opens his bag and pulls out the three tupperwares of food Mingyu and Soonyoung had set aside for Wonwoo and he leaves those out on the table and then goes back to the bathroom. Wonwoo was under the shower, head hung low as his back faced the door. Hansol almost cries at the sight of the blooming bruise on Wonwoo's back the size of his backpack but he swallows it down and smiles. He strips, lets himself be heard so as to not accidentally sneak up on Wonwoo, and he stands in front of Wonwoo under the shower and lets Wonwoo wrap an arm around his shoulders. Hansol helps carry Wonwoo's weight as he washes Wonwoo's hair and cleans as much as he can as gently as he can. They rinse and Hansol helps Wonwoo into the tub. He was barely able to resist Wonwoo when he asked him to join his bath but Hansol did hold on and went out to change. He tells Wonwoo he's making him food and Hansol microwaves the food for a few more minutes that necessary to make it as hot as possible and Wonwoo comes out wearing red sweatpants and nothing else but a towel over his head. Hansol sets the food on the table where Wonwoo sits and his heart breaks when Wonwoo leans back only to hiss and leans forward on the table. 

Hansol kneels down next to Wonwoo's chair, asking him how he can help, and Wonwoo holds his face and smiles. Wonwoo asks for a towel soaked in boiling hot water and Hansol lets the water boil as Wonwoo ate. Hansol stands behind Wonwoo's chair, hovering over him, and Wonwoo reaches for his hand on his shoulder and kisses the back of his hand. Hansol gently laid a steaming hot towel on Wonwoo's back and had to take a deep breath to keep his hands from shaking. Wonwoo lets out a painful sigh as it settles on his back and he pulls Hansol next to him and then tugs on his arm to get him to sit on his lap. Hansol holds the towel by Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo just takes shallow breaths against Hansol's neck until the towel eventually cools. "Come on. Let's get to bed, yeah?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo groans. He gets up, asks Wonwoo to go to the bedroom first as he cleans up, but Wonwoo just tugs on his arm and smiles as he pulls Hansol in a hug and carries him with his feet just a couple of inches away from the ground. Wonwoo sets him down on the bed and crawls on top of him, lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on Hansol's arm and half of his body on top of his. Hansol runs his hand through Wonwoo's hair, smiling at Wonwoo's dopey smile, and he asks Wonwoo if he has anything he can put on his back for when they sleep. Wonwoo tells him to just leave it and he'll probably be fine by the morning but seeing the dark bruise peeking over Wonwoo's shoulder is too much of a scary sight to see before you sleep. 

"Thank you." Wonwoo says and Hansol looks down at him to find him with his eyes closed. "For?" "For everything. For hanging out with me and my friends. For putting up with me and my mess. For being the best boyfriend ever." Wonwoo says and Hansol rolls his eyes as he grins. "I think they hit you in the head too." Hansol says and Wonwoo pinches his neck. Hansol laughs and he puts a hand over Wonwoo's hand on the side of his face again and he smiles. "Thank you for thinking I'm worth all this trouble." Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs. "I love you too." Hansol says and Wonwoo sighs. "And give me more credit than that. I would rip a whole in the universe for you." Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs. "You think it's funny now but I mean it. I can probably google it. There's probably a youtube tutorial about it." Hansol says and Wonwoo nods. "Easy three steps to rip a whole in the universe. Not clickbait." Wonwoo says and they both laugh. Hansol gently holds Wonwoo closer, pushing him up to his chest, and Wonwoo groans as he settles with his face right under Hansol's jaw. 

Hansol knew that dating Wonwoo had its... well, not exactly setbacks. But you know, that. 

But right now? With Wonwoo's breath hits the skin of his neck like a metronomical rhythm lulling him to sleep. With his arms wrapped around him, hand on the side of his jaw, and half his body draped over his like a weighted blanket. It almost feels too good to be true. And in the morning, Wonwoo's going to wake him up with breakfast in bed. He's going to kiss him until he's breathless and he's gonna make Hansol want him to keep going despite it. And they might meet up with everyone for lunch, or maybe with Jihoon and Chan. Or maybe Hansol's friends. There's an endless number of possibilities just for tomorrow alone and Hansol can't wait for all the tomorrows to come with Wonwoo in his arms like this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from Rex Orange County's 'Best Friend'


End file.
